Much automatic equipment in use today is adapted for the quick-change tool program. When a tool becomes dull or gets broken for some reason, it is desirable to be able to make a very quick substitution of the tool without long downtime and without elaborate adjustments to size the tool once installed. Drum turrets, vertical size turrets and dual level turrets used in production machines, and other tool blocks, tubes, and adaptors, sometimes mount a large number of tools.
It is desirable to be able to change these tools quickly and to maintain a tool setting within acceptable tolerances in order that the machine may be restarted and production resumed. An example of a connector device directed to this general problem is found in a U.S. patent to McCreery, U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,653, which issued Mar. 3, 1970.
On the other hand, the tool carriers, that is, the cutting insert mounts which locate and clamp the tungsten carbide inserts, are frequently expensive hardened pieces which have a relatively long life. It is desirable to provide a connector for those tool carriers or tool holders which does not require expensive and intricate machining. It is also desirable to provide a connector which maintains the carriers in a fixed and stable position which will be immovable under torquing loads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector for tool carriers which is easily machined and which can be used over long periods of time without expensive maintenance.
It is a further object to provide a connector with a holding surface which is annular in nature and subject to equalized pressures which prevents piercing and marring of the holding surfaces and thus assures accurate and secure fastening in a tool support.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with a detailed disclosure directed to machinists skilled in the art to enable the practice of the disclosed device, all in connection with the best modes presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.